Cure Beauty
|-|Reika Aoki= |-|Cure Beauty= ] |-|Princess Beauty= ] |-|Ultra Cure Beauty= Summary Reika Aoki (Chloe in English translations) is one of the protagonists of Smile Precure (Glitter Force). She a very helpful, polite, and studious president of the student council and a long time friend of Midorikawa Nao. Upon seeing Miyuki and the other cures in danger, she stood up for them and triggered her power to transform into the graceful ice Pretty Cure, Cure Beauty (Glitter Breeze). She normally wonders about the road she wishes to take in life and is quite concentrated. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-A | 4-A, possible Low 2-C Name: Reika Aoki (Chole in English translations), Cure Beauty (Glitter Breeze) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship and Archery, Weapon Creation (Can forge swords, bows, and arrows made of ice), Forcefield Creation, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level | All previous abilities into a greater degree, Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Can summon a pegasus to attack and ride one, as well as a phoenix | All previous abilities into a much higher degree, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | All base abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Absorption, Time Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Confronted Joker infused with a Black Nose, which can effortlessly resist the Rainbow Burst attack) | Planet level (Overpowered Emperor Pierrot's Bad End Cannon and defeated him alongside with the other Cures) | At least Large Planet level (Clashed with Emperor Pierrot in his final form, along with the other Cures.) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal+ (Fought Fusion and Shadow alongside with the other Cures.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought and kept up with Joker on her own, who was able to react to Cure Peace's lightning attacks, on several occasions.) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Cure Happy) | At least Class K | At least Class K | Class M (Stopped a large cargo ship with the help of seven other Cures) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet level | At least Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked Emperor Pierrot's Bad End Cannon) | Planet level | At least Large Planet level (Survived a direct assault from Emperor Pierrot's hand) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal+ Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Several meters physically; kilometers via Ice and Energy based attacks Standard Equipment: Smile Pact, Princess Candle Intelligence: Gifted (She's the top student in her school with such high grades, she was once given an offer to study in England, in which she turned down. She is also a skilled archer and the most focused and intelligent member of the Precures, usually being able to fight with strategic and calculated methods.) Weaknesses: She becomes tired and loses a lot of energy after using her signature moves. She eventually overcame this weakness, however. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Cure Beauty Freeze Touch.gif|Cure Beauty can use cryokinesis to freeze anything she touches... File:Snowflake Shield.PNG|...to generate an ice shield and projectiles.... File:Beauty Sword.gif|....and to create weapons, which are usually swords. File:Cure-Beauty-ready.gif|Cure Beauty Powered Up. File:Cure Beauty Enviroment Change.gif|Beauty freezes the terrain around her after powering up for an environmental advantage. File:Beauty creates a snowflake.gif|Traces a snowflake... File:Beauty Blizzard.gif|...and then fires her Beauty Blizzard. File:Beauty Blizzard Arrow.gif|Beauty Blizzard Arrow Ice Manipulation: Beauty wields the power of ice. She can freeze anything she touches, create snow or icy winds, and forges projectiles, shields, or weapons (Which are usually swords) out of ice. She can also create a blue forcefield. When she powers up, she glows blue and freezes her entire surrounding, which she can take advantage of due to the change of terrain such as using the icicles within the area for weapons and projectiles and having more control in the battlefield. Beauty Blizzard: Beauty uses her hand to create a snowflake in front of her and fires a beam of ice. Beauty Blizzard Arrow: Beauty combines two of her ice swords in order to form a bow. She then fires a gelid ice arrow towards the target. She's capable of firing several of them at once. Thunder Blizzard: A combination attack where Cure Beauty will create a giant icicle and Cure Peace electrifies it before launching it towards the foe. Key: Cure Beauty | Princess Beauty | Ultra Cure Beauty | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2